


Ride Free Or Die

by TheTiredOwl



Series: Ride Free Or Die [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bathroom Sex, Biker!Brock Rumlow, Bikers AU, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Feelings, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of drugs, Nice Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Requited Love, Safer Sex, Sons of Anarchy AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Brock Rumlow, Top Steve Rogers, Unrequited Crush, biker!Bucky, no Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/pseuds/TheTiredOwl
Summary: “You new here?” An opened bottle of beer is getting set down in front of Bucky as the man moves to sit next to him at the bar.They both know it’s just a pick-up line. The president of the Anarchs, the local bike club, Brock Rumlow, has thrown him hungry looks for weeks now and Bucky is not averse to this. On the contrary, he’s been lusting after the man since the first time he entered this shithole named Mugshots Bar.***A Sons of Anarchy AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Ride Free Or Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692895
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. At the Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Ride Free Or Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145612) by [micchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) corrected my atrocious grammar and made some edits <3 You are amazing!
> 
> The first chapter can be read as a standalone, but I want to write more for this AU.

“You new here?” An opened bottle of beer is getting set down in front of Bucky as the man moves to sit next to him at the bar.

They both know it’s just a pick-up line. The president of the Anarchs, the local bike club, Brock Rumlow, has thrown him hungry looks for weeks now and Bucky is not averse to this. On the contrary, he’s been lusting after the man since the first time he entered this shithole named  _ Mugshots Bar _ .

This  _ shithole _ is actually a surprisingly clean bar although some of the patrons are a bit shady. Okay, they are a lot shady as the bar is frequented by the local bikers but overall it is quite clean. The Anarchs are popular for their workshop but more so for their dubious business. The locals know they’re dabbling with gun smuggling and some rumours has them linked with drugs and prostitution. Typical biker gang business, Bucky guesses. He doesn’t really mind, although the drugs bit makes him think since his trip to rehab for his damaged arm and a painkiller addiction.

Bucky has been going to this bar since he was legal enough for drinks. Rumlow had been a Sergeant-at-arms then, the one responsible for discipline within the chapter's jurisdiction. Serving as the president's right hand, he was the last line of defense between danger and the president. They sometimes saw each other there, but then Bucky had gone with Steve to the military and the war happened. His left arm still hurts sometimes from the nerve damage.

“Not actually,” Bucky answers with a smile. “You sure you want to sit with me?” He looks pointely around and tilts his head toward a bunch of girls, who amuse themselves with the jukebox.

“Oh, this means you’re not interested, or what?” The other man isn’t taken aback, instead he moves closer to Bucky. 

Rumlow is a little older than him, maybe ten to fifteen years, but at mostly forty-five years old, he is as hot as ever. On his vest is the president’s patch neatly sewn on and he wears his insignia with as much pride as ever, Bucky notices. He wouldn’t be surprised if Rumlow would be more interested in the girls instead of a vet like him. But then, Bucky doesn’t exactly show that he is recently out of a war and rehab. 

Today he’s wearing his tight leather pants and a simple black, long sleeved shirt. His soft leather jacket lies beside him on a barstool. It’s not late, the summer sun is only just setting. The bar would be filled by midnight but for now there is some room to breathe.

“I didn’t say that,” Bucky laughs and takes a sip from the beer. Not the most expensive one, but also not the cheapest, its taste bitter and slightly yeasty. “I’m just curious…”

“...why I would sit with you?” Rumlow finishes for him. “Well, for starters, you have something they don’t have.” He downs his whiskey in one gulp, looks down at Bucky’s crotch and smiles at him without even a hint that the amber liquor must burn his way down his throat. 

Bucky shivers. The heat inside him is welling up. They talked a little bit, years before here inside this bar but nothing happened. Till now, it seems.

“Barnes, was it?”

“It’s Bucky.”

“Ok, Bucky, you want to go somewhere more… private?”

He wants. Bucky takes a deep gulp from his beer and then throws a few bucks for his drinks on the bar. Rumlow grins, gives him a wink and then stands up to go to the men’s bathroom.

Bucky waits a few moments before grabbing his jacket and then follows him.

***

“Where were you all these years?” Rumlow is sucking on his neck and Bucky knows he will have hickeys there the next morning. It doesn’t bother him, quite the contrary.

“Military … then the war ...uh, that’s sooo good ...and then--” He gets cut off as Rumlow shoves his hand inside his pants, stroking him through his shorts.

There is only dim light and the walls are full of crude drawings and words. But it couldn’t be more perfect for Bucky. He loves this. For years he was lusting over Rumlow, since he has seen him on his bike, riding on the highway with his guys. Now he gets to have him. 

“Would you suck it, honey?” Rumlow asks him with a low growl, his left hand now hovering over his own belt, obviously waiting for an answer.

And he gets it. Bucky grins and with a twinkle in his eyes he sinks down to his knees, taking over for Rumlow to open his belt and unzip his pants.

“That’s it,” he groans as his erection springs free and grabs it to massage it with a few none too gentle strokes. 

“Open up.” That sounds almost like an order but Rumlow places both of his hands on Bucky’s head, as he grabs his hard cock with his right hand. 

As he opens his mouth to take the head in, Rumlow groans low, stroking his hair. Bucky licks right at the tip, sucking every little drop of precum before letting him push his thick cock past his lips.

Bucky had so much time to perfect his technique in cocksucking and Rumlow seems to appreciate how he moves his head, bobbing up and down on his length, groaning and growling low in his throat.

“Okay, that should be enough,” Rumlow decides eventually and pulls lightly on Bucky’s strands. “You came prepared, kid?”

“‘m not a kid,” Bucky protests on his knees, glancing up irritated but relents after a few seconds. “And yes, of course.”

“Then move up.” 

Bucky rises up and lets the other man push him against the bathroom stall. With his aching left hand he pulls a condom out of his pocket and pushes it into Rumlows waiting hand. 

“Good boy.”

Trembling with anticipation Bucky opens his fly and pushes his pants down, exposing his ass. He hears from behind as Rumlow opens the package of the already lubed up condom and slips it over his thick cock.

“God, you’re tight,” the man says as he shoves two perfunctory fingers into Bucky's clenching asshole. 

“It’s okay. Won’t hurt,” Bucky lies, because he knows, it would hurt at this rate but then he doesn’t care anyway. 

Rumlow huffs, draws his fingers back and Bucky hears him spitting. Then three fingers enter him quickly with the slick of his spit which makes only a little better then nothing. 

“You ready?” Rumlow asks, lining his cock up, the head nudging Bucky's hole, teasing so deliciously. 

He nods and gasps at the sharp pain as Rumlow’s cock enters him. Just the tip for now but as Bucky slowly relaxes the hardness penetrates him inch by inch. Rumlow grabs him by the hips and sets for a few slow, shallow thrusts to help him adjust to the cock inside him.

Bucky spreads his legs a bit wider open to allow for more access and moans like a wanton whore as Rumlow finally slams all the way inside, filling him completely. As he gasps and groans, fingers creep up his throat, stroking his lips before stuffing him up.  _ Plugged up from both sides.  _

With urgency now Rumlow thrusts inside Bucky, hitting that oh so sweet spot inside him over and over again. Bucky trembles and shivers, shutting his eyes, sucking on Rumlow’s fingers. 

“Damn your tight, sweet ass. Can’t get enough of this,” Rumlow croons in his ear, biting the lobe. “That’s it. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

That’s not an order to be refused and Bucky obeys. With a shuddering breath he moves his hips to pull Rumlow deeper as good as he can. Rumlow lets his hand on Bucky’s waist go and wraps it around Bucky’s dick, fisting it with vicious, sharp strokes.

At this fast pace Bucky is slowly losing control. His hips begin to stutter as he is nearing his release. Moaning around Rumlow’s fingers he comes much too quickly, splattering his cum against the wall.

As he comes slowly to his senses, he hears Rumlow behind him grunting through his own release and after a few moments of quiet but heavy breaths, he pulls himself off.

“That was nice,” Bucky says with a grin. Understatement of the year. 

Rumlow huffs in amusement and gives his ass a playful slap. He then pulls the used condom off, tying it up and drops it into the trash. 

“Then I’ll show you one better the next time, huh?”

***

Afterwards they sit outside of the bar for a smoke.

“So …you’re military?” Rumlow asks.

“I was, but the war fucked up my arm.” Bucky shrugs with his right shoulder and puffs up smoke into the cool air. 

“Tough luck. But hey… I could use someone like you.”

Bucky glances up to Rumlow who is already looking at him with a slight but open smile. 

“Yeah, we’re not exactly legal, but I have this feeling this wouldn’t bother you, huh? You surely know your stuff around guns, you’re strong and if you can ride with your arm…” The last one sounds like a question.

“I can,” Bucky assures him a little bit too quickly. Rumlow is asking him to join his Anarchs. Is it too early for a little happy dance down the street? “I know my way around my Dyna.” His Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob is his pride and joy these days but it had been a bit lonely to ride her just by himself. 

Rumlow laughs but seems impressed enough. 

“Okay, because you’ll be doing a lot of this stuff at the garage. There’s a lot of money going around this kind of work, they say.” He winks as if it wasn’t clear enough that the money comes through very different means. Bucky won’t complain, he can use the money and the excitement and if it brings him closer to the man who had fucked him so good, then so be it. The crew seemed gruff but nice enough from the few glances he had so far since he was back. But the thought of the president makes Bucky’s mouth water again.

“There is, huh? Well …I’ll think about it,” Bucky says and doesn’t want to sound so overeager but his excited grin must speak volumes, because Rumlow claps his back in a move that feels like it is a done deal. 

“Tomorrow then at eight at the garage.” The president takes a last drag and then snips the butt of the cigarette down the sidewalk. “Don’t be late. Would be a shame,” he says as he slowly stands up to walk to his bike. 

“This your ride?” On the way he points to the Dyna. Bucky nods and Rumlow again seems impressed. “Well then, come on.”

Bucky blinks, then hurries to get up and join Rumlow on his bike. 

“You’re such a gentleman to ride back home with me then?” Bucky can’t resist and Rumlow is snickering.

“It’s dark, the sun has already set,” he begins.

“...but the moon and stars are shining. Romantic enough for a guy like me,” Bucky finishes laughing and starts the engine.

Together they ride through the night and the next morning will bring new adventures.

  
  



	2. The New Police Officer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the amazing [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) there is now chapter 2 ready for you to read.  
> Thank you <3

There’s a new police officer in town. 

The crew is talking and laughing about that fact but Rumlow seems a bit miffed. Bucky understands; a new officer means new deals have to be brokered. What if they get someone young and idealistic? Someone who wants to shut down their business? That would mean a lot of trouble for any of them. The old officers are not a problem, most of them don’t care anymore or are on the club’s payroll.

For now most members of the Anarchs are officially just a bunch of mechanics who work in a garage that’s going surprisingly well for such a small town. Bucky has worked up from being just a sort of janitor to full-time mechanic. Rumlow took him for some weapon smuggling deals with Bucky quietly sharing his expertise and getting some praise afterwards, which means they fucked like rabbits in the closet of the garage with the crew gone celebrating the successful deal in the bar.

They’re not talking much, with the club’s president rather busy and Rollins (as his sergeant-at-arms) functioning as Bucky’s instructor at the workshop. Rollins is a quiet man with a grim face that can scare the people if he wants to, but Bucky finds him a good trainer who gives him fair assignments. Sometimes he shares a story or two of the earlier days of the club, when he and Rumlow were prospects just like Bucky. 

“If you work as hard as you work now, you’ll be soon patched in”, Rollins says with his deep voice after inspecting Bucky’s work on the Harley. They’re outside of the garage and the sun shines warm down on them.

“Wasn’t easy but you taught me really well.” Bucky nods, wiping his greasy hands on a rag and takes a moment to appreciate his work, the Dyna almost illuminated by the sun. “It’s a beautiful bike.” 

“Yeah, she is,” Rollins says admiringly but then the look in his eyes darkens. “There he comes… look out.”

It’s a tall figure that’s heading towards them from across the street, clad in the crisp uniform of a police officer. His shoulder-to-waist ratio is divine, Bucky thinks for a very short moment and quickly wipes the thought away. Time to be a professional, he decides, but as the man comes nearer, his jaw almost hits the ground.

“It’s Steve.” Oh no.

“Oh, you know him?” Rollins asks and then grins. “Then it’s time to see how you handle this, hm?” He claps him on his back and shuffles away, apparently busy with some other bike standing around. 

What the hell is Steve doing here? 

“Bucky! What the hell are you doing here?” Steve sounds as shocked as Bucky feels. Yeah, well, great minds think alike. They stare at each other for a moment until Bucky breaks the silence by tossing the dirty rag aside and coming closer to his old friend.

“I work here,” he simply says and then sets up a smile. “I didn’t know you were coming back. Thought you were still in New York.”   
  


Steve scratches his neck, a blush creeping on his handsome face. “Uhm yes… well, the thing with Peggy? It didn’t work out and I thought, I could… uhm…” 

“Thought you could come back home? Well… welcome back. Sorry, you two broke up,” Bucky says, feeling not so sorry but still keeping a kind, if forced smile on his face. Steve hasn’t called or written for almost two years and has now the nerve to show up? He knows his old friend isn’t here to visit him which sours his mood further. The light of the sun glares now, appropriate to the situation. 

Steve seems to notice that and grimaces. “Thank you,” he says and adds a quiet, “And I’m sorry I didn’t get in touch with you for so long.” He means it, Bucky knows but he won’t let go of his anger so easily. Damn Steve and his honest and oh so blue eyes. 

“I didn’t expect you here, Bucky. You know what kind of people work here?”

“Yeah, and?” There is no point in denying it, but he can play along. Rollins is throwing him some interested looks.

“They’re troublemakers, Bucky.”

“We’re mechanics,  _ Steve _ . What do you want?”

Steve seems taken aback by his words, a flash of pain in his eyes. “I… I just…” but then he steels himself. “I heard about what’s going on around here…”

“ … and you wanted to take a look, yeah? Well, we’re just working on this beauty here.” Bucky pats the Dyna he’s working on and points out the other bikes. “There’s nothing else here.”

“I’ll have to speak to the manager, you know?” 

“Rumlow’s not here right now.” 

“Then I’ll come back.”

“Do that.”

“Bucky…” Steve starts but gets interrupted.

“Steve, let’s talk later. I have work to do. Come to the bar at eight, okay?” 

The other man sighs but then nods. “Okay, Buck.” And that’s it. Bucky doesn’t see the point in talking any longer and Steve seems to be awkward enough anyway.

After he leaves, Rollins creeps back. “You handled it well, but this guy’ll be a problem.”

“Yeah.”

“You have some history,” the sergeant-at-arms remarks and then hums. “Let’s talk to Rumlow later when he returns.”

***

It turns out Rumlow is really interested in this history between Bucky and the new police officer. He listened closely as Rollins told him all about what happened at the garage. After that, Rumlow asks him to leave him and Bucky alone for now and Rollins closes the door behind him, not without a knowing look to either of them.

“And then he just left without another question?” Rumlow asks again, slightly shaking his head and looking amused. “Well… that’s nice for sure.”

“He wants to talk to you, so…”

“Ah, that won’t be a problem. You handled it well,” Rumlow repeats Rollins’ words from before although with more admiration. 

Bucky nods his thanks and can’t fight against his budding smile. He loves it when Rumlow is praising him. But still, Steve will be a problem.

“I don’t think we can get him on the roll,” Bucky says. “Steve is the most righteous man I ever met. They called him  _ Captain America _ in the army, for God’s sake.”

“Well, then you’ll just have to distract him. Seems to me that worked really well today.” Rumlow grins wolfishly and draws Bucky nearer to him. “Good work.”

“I don’t think that--”

“Shush now. Take a compliment, will ya?” Rumlow grabs Bucky’s chin with two fingers. “Let’s talk about some other work you can do for me.”

“Mhmm, what kind of work?” Bucky purrs. “I already tuned the Harley  _ and _ swept the floors.” Hopefully Rumlow’s talking about that kind of work that makes Bucky’s heart skip a beat.

“How about you do something for me? Maybe get on your knees?” Ah yes,  _ that _ kind of work. 

Rumlow’s office in the backroom of the garage is cluttered with all kinds of stuff, the walls decorated with posters of scantily clad women: a typical biker’s office. Bucky doesn’t mind at all, but he still takes the time to lock the door so they’ll be undisturbed. He doesn’t need someone of the crew coming in and watching this scene unfold.

As soon as he locks the door, he turns back to Rumlow, who is now sprawling on his chair, grinning with anticipation, his zipper already down.

Bucky licks his lips. Since the first time he’s done this, he can’t get enough of Rumlow’s cock. He falls to his knees between Rumlow’s spread legs.

“Should patch you in just for your sweet mouth,” Rumlow croons as Bucky is pulling his hard cock out.

“That would be unfair, don’t you think?” With that Bucky swallows him down in one smooth move. He feels Rumlow’s fingers stroking through his hair, petting him as if he were a housecat. It’s a genuinely nice gesture and Bucky appreciates it. He hums lightly and opens his throat, so Rumlow could thrust if he wanted to. But he does nothing except for gently ruffling his hair and proving some really strong restraint. Bucky would normally have him keening within a few minutes of sucking, so he does feel kind of challenged by Rumlow’s silence.

He doubles his efforts but still his mind wanders. It’s not Rumlow who sits there but Steve, with Steve’s fingers in his hair, quietly moaning as Bucky swallows him down only to let him slip out of his mouth to gently kiss the tip. He licks the underside of the hard, fat cock, carefully fondling the balls and then suckling up again.

“Ah, that’s so good,” Rumlow’s voice calls him back to reality and that’s fine, too. 

He bobs his head now in a slow rhythm that he knows will drive Rumlow insane and sure enough, he begins to thrust up into Bucky’s mouth. It doesn’t take long now and Rumlow’s coming down his throat with a few shallow thrusts, spilling his release inside Bucky’s mouth only to pull out as the last spurts hit him on his chin and right cheek. Rumlow sighs and leans back in his chair, his thumb gathering up some of his cum and strokes it over Bucky’s lips which he parts quickly, licking it up and sucking a bit on his finger.

Rumlow grins slightly. “Yeah, that was nice … it’s almost sad that you were somewhere else.”

“What? I wasn’t…” Bucky begins to protest but is shut down quickly.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s that new officer, huh?” There is apparently nothing that slips Rumlow’s attention.

“Maybe?” Bucky reluctantly admits. “There  _ is _ history between us.”

“Mh-hmm,” the president hums, amused. “We should talk about that. But not now. There is some business to tend to first.”

It’s always business that comes first, Bucky thinks, a little bitterly against his better judgement. He knows, Rumlow is the president of the Anarchs and he’s just a prospect. Rumlow may like him well enough and when they fuck, it’s always good. There is no exclusivity between them but he hasn’t had another man himself. If Rumlow fucks another man or woman, Bucky doesn’t know.

He stands up, slightly wobbly. “Okay, back to business.”

***

“You seem happy, Buck.” Steve is nursing a non-alcoholic beer as they sit at a dimly lit table in the bar. They met at eight PM with Steve being over-punctual and Bucky at least five minutes late. “The last time I saw you, you were a wreck.”

“Yeah, thanks, Steve. That’s so nice,” Bucky snidely replies, pushing his glass of bourbon around.

Steve has at least the decency to turn two shades of red but he wasn’t wrong. Bucky was in an ugly state, high on painkillers and deep in a depression. His left arm was killing him and he was pushing everyone away, family and friends alike. That was before he checked himself into rehab, before he got his life together again and found his home in this town again. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t any help and that thing with Peggy was consuming me.” Steve looks down at his bottle and before Bucky can ask what happened, he tells it himself. “We drifted apart, she wanted to go back to London and I wanted to go back home. Now she’s back in England and I returned. Simple as that.”

“Simple as that,” Bucky repeats quietly, and takes a sip of the amber liquid in his glass. “I really needed you, you know? But I couldn’t say it, so… I’m sorry, I kept you all away from me.”

“It’s okay. You’re okay now, aren’t you?” Steve smiles, with his beautiful, blue eyes full of hope and Bucky nods, returning the smile. It’s good to see Steve, even if he doesn’t know what it will bring for the future.

“Yeah, work is good, the club’s great actually,” and with these words, Steve’s face darkens. 

“About that. Bucky, you know they engage in illegal activities. I don’t want that for you, you’re better than that.” 

Bucky groans. He knew Steve would say something like that and here it comes. 

“They have half of the police force on their bankroll, the other half is turning a blind eye to them. What if someone gets hurt, Buck. Do you want that?”

“I don’t need a lecture, Steve,” Bucky hisses quietly. “Can we just please be two old friends now and talk about something else?” Bucky downs his drink and impatiently signs for the waitress to bring him another shot. 

“Buck, I… okay, you’re right. Maybe it’s not the right time for that, but I won’t look away like the others,” Steve promises and then smiles placidly. “I just want you to be alright and… you know, happy.”

“I am, Steve. Really,” Bucky confirms a bit gentler as the waitress brings him his bourbon. “And it’s good to see you, too. I missed you, you know?”

And he did, terribly. Steve was his best friend and seeing him with Peggy after they came home from the war had only added to his pain. When Steve was going to New York with her, only occasionally coming to visit, it felt like losing him forever. Peggy was a tough girl, almost to Bucky’s tastes if he were straight or bi. But it always grated on his nerves when she was around Steve and the world was always spinning only around them. Peggy this, Peggy that, always Peggy, and she too seemed to exist only for Steve, never showing any interest in knowing his friends. A shame, because Bucky could’ve liked her. So they’d seperated and Bucky could rejoice but wouldn’t do it for Steve’s sake.

So they talk about this and that with Peggy no longer an issue. Steve’s mom still lives here, but Bucky’s parents have gone back to Indiana with only his sister and her husband staying in this small town. He sometimes visits them but not very often. It feels nice to talk to Steve even if some of the old feelings are crawling back. 

After a few hours of talking and drinks for Bucky, he is blissfully drunk. When Steve, still sober which is not surprising, offers to drive him home, he almost declines before remembering that Steve is a police officer and driving drunk is definitely illegal. So he lets him drive to his small house and when Steve draws him into a big hug, he can’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach dancing.

This is so (not) good. 

  
  



	3. The Prowlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the amazing [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) there is now chapter 3 ready for you to read.  
> Thank you so much <3

“So you two were a thing, then,” Rumlow groans as he thrusts deeper into Bucky.

“Does this… ugh… get you off or something?” Bucky is moving his hips above him, drawing out the rhythm with Rumlow’s hands guiding him. They’re on Rumlow’s chair in his office in the back of the garage. The crew is out at the bar, celebrating a deal that has gone right this afternoon with the Prowlers, a fellow outlaw motorcycle club. Sometimes they’re fighting, sometimes they’re in together against all others, so the peace is shaky at least. But for now, it’s time for celebration and of course, Rumlow dragged Bucky back to the garage so they could fuck undisturbed by the others. Why the hell is he now talking about Steve? 

“Maybe? Would you mind?” Rumlow grins and makes a point by thrusting especially hard and at just the right angle to brush Bucky’s prostate. 

He has nothing to say about that, not because he would actually mind but because he’s nearing his release. Rumlow lets go of his right hand around Bucky’s hips to grab his dick and fists it with fast and vicious strokes. With that kind of stimulation, Bucky comes in a rush, spilling over Rumlow’s hand. Almost at the same time, Rumlow is grunting through his own release.

“Damn, that was good,” Bucky groans, slumped over Rumlow and nips at his neck, careful not to leave any bruises. “And as for your question. No, I wouldn’t mind.” He really doesn’t. The thought of Steve fucking him as Rumlow watches, guiding him, telling him what to do could get him going again but the other man is patting his ass, indicating that it’s time he gets up. 

“No?” Rumlow asks as he’s disposing of the condom. “He wasn’t your lover before all that shit with your arm?”

“No, he’s straight,” Bucky sighs, pulling up his pants and fastening the belt. At least, he thinks Steve is straight. Bucky has seen him only ever making eyes at girls and that was it. Then again Steve is exceptionally tactile with him now their friendship is renewed. It had taken a while before Bucky could really forgive him for leaving him in his sorry state but that was because Bucky himself had pushed him away. 

“You think?” Rumlow’s pulling his own pants up, making himself presentable. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Anyway, it’s good that he doesn’t bother us more than what’s necessary. You distract him, that’s a fact.”

That can’t be denied. Every time Steve shows up at the garage, Rumlow can excuse himself for some flimsy reason and leave Bucky engaging the police officer in some casual chit-chat until Steve walks away with a big smile on his face. Bucky doesn’t know nor wants to think about how long this can go on. He grimaces and Rumlow ruffles his hair with affection, and hands him his jacket with his new patch. Bucky is a full member since last week, receiving his patch and his new tattoo of the Anarchs’ symbol on his back, the crossbones with the club’s motto  _ Ride free or die _ , which was met with much rejoicing from the crew. 

“Let’s go find the others and celebrate,” Rumlow says. “Next round’s on me.”

***

The Prowlers’ president keeps throwing him looks. Bucky can feel it since he first entered the bar with Rumlow. Jeff Krause is a big man in his fifties, with a heavy mustache streaked with grey and the hair on his head shaved off. He and Rumlow greeted each other warmly which is appropriate given their new deal. Who knows how long the peace will last this time and when they will again start fighting over business and territories? Now they’re celebrating but Bucky doesn’t trust them. It must be the same with the others but still, a party is a party, the opportunity for drinks is seldom disregarded. 

“Hey,” a deep voice growls beside him as the Prowlers’ president moves to sit on the barstool beside Bucky. He shoves a bottle of beer towards Bucky and there is a smug smile behind that mustache. “You’ve finally been patched in, huh?”

“A week ago,” Bucky answers truthfully, accepting the beer since he has no other choice. He doesn’t want to anger the man with a rejection. They clashed together when Bucky was just a prospect and the Prowlers were trying to intrude on a weapons deal the Anarchs were making. The fight was a short one, more words than fighting, but the Anarchs came through as the victors.

“That’s fast, considering you’ve been with them for, what? A few months?” 

“Almost a year,” Bucky says, his eye twitching. “Maybe I’m  _ that _ good.”

Krause is smirking now and moves a little closer. “Maybe it’s just your sweet mouth,” he croons and Bucky suppresses a shudder. Is the man making fun of him, or is he making a serious move? Both options make him feel ill. 

“Nah, he’s just  _ this _ good,”  Rumlow says from just behind them.

They both turn around to see the Anarchs' president standing there watching them. Rumlow smiles coldly, and reaches out to clap Bucky on his shoulder.

“Hey, just wanted to congratulate your boy. See?” The older man lets his bottle clink against Buckys and grins. “We’re friends now, after all.” He huffs, amused, and then stands up, raising his bottle again in a toast towards Rumlow. With that, he finally edges away from Bucky and towards his own men.

Bucky exhales and turns to Rumlow, grateful for his presence. “I don’t trust him,” he whispers to him, and rinses the bad taste of this encounter away with a gulp of his beer. 

“I know, I don’t trust him either. But for now, there is peace and we all have to make the best out of it,” Rumlow says, sitting now in the same place Krause had sat before he left. “He was making fun of you,” he adds and sounds miffed by this fact.

“I don’t mind that,” Bucky claims but is deep down still a bit angered about that. 

“Didn’t patch you in for your  _ sweet mouth. _ ” Rumlow is shaking his head and downs his beer only to order in the next one. “You’re not  _ my _ boy.” He’s now more talking to himself which doesn’t make it better for Bucky. Of course Bucky is his own man and doesn’t belong to anyone, but with Rumlow denying the fact that there is  _ something _ between them? That doesn’t sit well with him. They’ve never even kissed properly, just fucked when there was an opportunity. But then there are these small signs of affection from Rumlow like defending him against someone like the Prowlers’ president or just holding him after a particularly intense orgasm, stroking his hair. Maybe he isn’t reading them right. Maybe he’s just that, someone to fuck and that’s it. This may be not too bad if Bucky would only like Rumlow casually instead of having these butterflies in his stomach whenever the man is looking at him with so much pride in his eyes.

He takes a sip of beer to again wash the confusing feelings away. “I’ll leave early, Stevie wanted to come over to my place”, he eventually says, not mentioning that the officer wouldn’t come before nine PM which is still at least two hours away. 

“ _ Stevie _ , huh?” Does Rumlow sound a bit irritated right now? That doesn’t fit in with the picture from earlier when Rumlow was fucking him, asking about his friend in a way that could almost be interpreted as interest. “Well, then you don’t want to keep the good officer waiting, do ya?” 

Bucky still stays until he finishes his beer and then says goodbye to his friends and Rumlow. Still, the Prowlers’ president is looking at him as he leaves the bar even as he’s quietly whispering with another one of his men.

*** 

“What is this thing between you and Rumlow anyway?” Steve asks as they sit together on Bucky’s lumpy but strangely comfortable couch. He’d greeted him with a six-pack of beer, something which Bucky really welcomed after his day. 

“Ugh, I don’t know.” Bucky doesn’t like to speak of it, especially to Steve. Instead, he intends to get drunk as quickly as possible. He knows he has feelings for his president, and that there is also some complicated thing between him and Steve going on. He likes Steve here with him, likes getting lost in those deep blue eyes. Their friendship is going strong these days even with Steve nagging him sometimes about the Anarchs. He doesn’t want to risk it but sometimes his dreams are very clear. 

It’s almost like the old days now with them being good friends and Bucky quietly lusting after him without acting out his feelings. And yeah, maybe he was a little bit in love with Steve before the war happened and then Peggy. Maybe he didn’t ever stop being in love, he just let it stagnate for a time when he was in rehab and then met Rumlow who makes this whole mess even more complicated.

“Every time I see you, you two hang out together. I’m glad that I can have you today for myself.” Steve laughs and it sounds a bit forced.

“Steve, you always stop by the garage, of course you see us there together,” Bucky explains and grabs the bottle of vodka that he procured as soon as he decided to get drunk with Steve. But Steve gracefully refused the vodka and instead sticks with his beer. 

“Yeah, but--” he begins but gets interrupted.

“Steve, Rumlow and I are fucking, but there is nothing else between us,” Bucky says and downs his shot with a grimace. It burns hot down his throat and his face slightly numbs. “He is my president and a damn good one. I mean, he’s the best. Taking care of his men, doing great with business and I don’t mean the illegal stuff… actually, I didn’t say anything about illegal stuff, did I? Ugh…”

Steve has the nerve to chuckle at his last words and pats his back gently. They had agreed to not talk about the stuff the club does outside of the garage and their rides. Bucky wonders if Steve is starting to question Bucky’s business. But still, his eyes darken a bit as he hears Bucky talk about Rumlow. “Seems to me there is a great deal between you and him.” 

Bucky hums. “Funny. He said the same thing about you and me.”

“Did he?” Steve sounds surprised, and Bucky nods. “Well, you’re my best friend and it doesn’t matter what happened in the past. I care about you.”

“I care about you too, Stevie. I really…  _ really _ missed you, you know?” Bucky sighs and lets his shoulder bump into his friend. Together they slump even deeper into the couch and he just enjoys Steve’s warmth. It feels good to have him back and he lets his eyes close for a bit.

“I missed you too, Buck.” Steve sounds far away now but soon an arm fits snug around his waist and he draws Bucky nearer against his warm body. “I still regret not writing or calling for so long.”

“It’s okay. You’re here now,” Bucky says quietly and notices the slur in his voice. He’s really drunk now but it’s okay. Steve is here, he’s warm and there are now fingers in his hair, gently stroking his scalp which makes him purr. It feels right to just turn his head a bit and then they kiss. 

It’s just a quick peck on the lips but they’re both smiling and there they are again, the butterflies in his stomach just like when Rumlow is praising him, telling him he did good work, ruffling his hair after a good fuck.

Steve lets his fingertips dance over his cheek, feeling the heat. “You’re really drunk,” he remarks and kisses his forehead. “Let’s get you into bed.” 

“With you?” Bucky can’t resist and grins.

Steve says nothing to that but he smiles as he moves to stand up and helps Bucky off the couch. He really just leads Bucky only to his bedroom before he excuses himself. “I’ll go home now. Let’s talk tomorrow, okay? Breakfast at the diner like the old days?”

“Okay,” Bucky yawns and gets another kiss, this time on his cheek and then he stumbles around to fall fully clothed on his bed with the world spinning. He hears Steve’s goodbyes from far away and the door clicking shut and then blissful darkness engulfs him.

***

Bucky wakes up for the third time this night, going for a piss and a glass of water. As he stares at the clock of the microwave, it tells him it is four in the morning. Bucky sighs and nips at his water glass. His dreams were interesting, to say the least. The last was about Steve, Rumlow and him together, with the officer behind him, thrusting deep into his hole with Bucky sucking enthusiastically Rumlow’s cock. He woke up in a sweat, wishing it was real.

He rubs his aching forehead which puts a damper on his budding hard-on. Well, one can dream, right? He really would like Steve and Rumlow both together in his bed. Why not? But it all seems to be too complicated and he is glad that Steve didn’t take advantage of his drunken state. Their kiss was sweet but who knows what Steve had really thought about it. He was so gentle and careful with him.

The sound of motorcycles yanks him out of his reverie and he walks to the kitchen window to look outside. But there is nothing to see, just the faint light of the street lamp. Bucky decides to go outside for a smoke and puts on his slippers. It’s warm, so his pajama pants alone should suffice. As he sits down on the stairs, rolling up a cigarette, he hears something again, this time footsteps.

“Who’s there?” he calls out into the night but gets no answer. Again with his muddled mind, he decides to ignore it. Maybe it's just the neighbor walking his dog. But just as he’s about to take a drag, there is a loud thump and his head explodes in pain. The burning cigarette falls down the stairs and then there is only darkness without dreams.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so (not) sorry for the cliffhanger, but chapter 4 is almost ready :)


	4. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the amazing [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) checked my grammar and made some edits.  
> Thank you so much <3

At first, Steve doesn’t panic because Bucky is late; he’s often late.

He waits with his order of breakfast, sipping his coffee instead. But after nearly thirty minutes he writes the first messages and sends them off to Bucky’s phone. There is no answer and the messages are left unread. 

“Bucky, what the hell?” he whispers to himself, checking his phone again and again as he tries to keep calm. 

Bucky was really drunk the night before but he wouldn’t let Steve wait so long without any sort of message, right? He had a good feeling about their relationship lately even after their quick and harmless kiss which seemed to come so natural for them, something that felt right to do. 

It had taken a while for Steve to notice that Bucky was making eyes at him in the past. There was only Peggy for him but she had seemed to notice even earlier that Bucky’s feelings were maybe more than just innocent friendship. There were many complaints from her about the fact that he’d spent so much time with Bucky instead of her but Steve saw it differently in the past. Bucky was his best friend, of course he would spend time with him, trying to get him out of his mess and Peggy refused to come along on their trips, always saying that she didn’t want to be the third wheel. 

Steve didn’t understand it at the time but now he can see it. Was Bucky in love with him the whole time? And is he now? There was much to talk about when Bucky eventually shows up, but there is still no sign of him and Steve’s calls go straight to voicemail. Maybe Bucky is still secretly angry with him and decided to ignore him, Steve thinks bitterly. Maybe right now he’s with Rumlow? But then it’s not like Bucky to just straight up ignore him. He would have at least sent him a message. 

After nearly an hour of waiting Steve pays for his coffee and decides to walk over to Bucky’s house. As he walks he thinks about that kiss yesterday and how it made him feel so warm in his heart. He wasn’t drunk so he can’t blame the beer. Bucky is the first person he’s kissed after Peggy but if he’s honest with himself, he wanted to long before. Maybe he was too afraid of risking their friendship if he would have read the signs wrong. Maybe he needed the time to realize that he’s not as straight as he thought. He could come up with a lot of answers if he would take the time to really think about it. But it doesn’t matter now, the past is gone, Bucky is back in his life and Steve doesn’t regret that kiss. He doesn’t know how Rumlow will fit in this picture as Bucky is involved in some way with that man, but this would be something they could talk about.

He had looked at Rumlow’s file but there wasn’t much, just the usual stuff like some vandalism and the occasional bar brawl. The file must be modified by officers on the Anarchs’ payroll and there is nothing Steve can do about that. He could only look at Rumlow’s mugshot as the man is undeniably handsome and soon he was getting ideas about him and Bucky together. Even now his imagination is running free with these ideas but he wills them down and proceeds to look for Bucky.

The door to Bucky’s home is unlocked which alarms Steve instantly. The burnt stub of a cigarette lies discarded on the stairs, which seems unlike Bucky as he doesn’t just throw them down when he’s finished smoking. Carefully Steve enters the house but Bucky is nowhere to be seen. Not in the kitchen, not in the bedroom where he’d left him. Bucky is gone and a chill runs down his spine.

“What are you doing here?” A deep, rough voice from behind startles Steve so much he almost jumps. It’s Rumlow who stands in the hallway, looking at him with a mixture of irritation and worry. 

“Looking for Bucky. We had a date but he never showed up and isn’t answering my calls. The door was unlocked,” Steve hastily explains as the man draws nearer with a scowl on his rather handsome face. No, this is not the time to get ideas.

Rumlow grunts. “A date?”

“For breakfast. At the diner.” He wants desperately to sound unsuspicious but the other man’s scowl deepens.

“He should’ve called by now. There’s work for him to do,” Rumlow says and then his phone rings. He answers it with an annoyed grunt and listens. Steve strains his ear to try to understand something on the other line but the voice is inaudible to him.

Rumlow’s face darkens further. “Yes… yeah, I understand. No, you’re doing nothing until I get back. Yeah, Jack… yeah, I’ll take care of it. Listen… no, you listen to me now! You’re doing nothing, understood?” There are red splotches beneath his scruffy five o’clock shadow and he looks as if he wants to throw his phone on the ground. Instead, Rumlow simply ends the call and then curses.

“What is it? It’s about Bucky, right?” Steve guesses and gets an upset look from Rumlow.

“The Prowlers,” he says, stuffing the phone away in his pocket. “They have him. Don’t know what they want but  _ you  _ won’t get involved!” 

“Forget it,” Steve replies. “This is Bucky we’re talking about. I won’t stand around doing nothing!”

Rumlow stares at him for a few moments and Steve feels the sweat breaking out on his brow. But still, he meets his gaze without backing down and steels himself, making himself seem bigger. It doesn’t impress Rumlow, he can see it. But the man sighs after a while and nods. 

“Maybe you can help,” the man relents eventually. “But you leave your colleagues outta this.”

“I won’t promise anything.”

***

“What’s this affair going on about you and Bucky?” Steve asks as Rumlow drives him in his SUV to the headquarters of his Anarchs. He gets a dark frown for his question.

“This is what you want to ask now? Really?” Rumlow scoffs and shakes his head.

“Apparently the Prowlers are interested enough in Bucky to kidnap him and I want to know if you have something to do with it,” Steve says. Rumlow had told him briefly about the rival bike club and mentioned the encounter Bucky had had with their president.

“Ugh… what do I know?” Rumlow dodges the question and throws Steve a side glance. Steve doesn’t expect him to answer but the man does relent. Sighing he begins to speak, his eyes again on the road. “Maybe Krause noticed that the kid means something to me. Don’t you judge me,” he hisses but Steve says nothing. There is a moment of silence from Rumlow before he speaks again. “It’s not true, though. He’s a good kid, nothing more. Does real good work with the bikes and he’s one of us. Real nice kid, everyone likes him.” Rumlow grins and then adds, “But he does have a sweet mouth.” 

Steve has listened closely and shakes his head. “I think you’re lying, Rumlow,” he decides. “You seem concerned about Bucky to me.” He sees Rumlow flustering and adds quickly, “I mean, you do have some sort of affair going on and if there feelings involved I think that’s enough reason for Krause to abduct him. He wants to hurt you.”

Rumlow scoffs again and speeds up the car. “Okay, maybe you’re right and Krause is that stupid. What are we doing now?”

“We’re rescuing Bucky.”

***

Easier said than done. They can’t just storm the headquarters of the Prowlers as that would result only in casualties. But they can follow the instructions the Prowlers’ president gave them for now. The Anarchs are rioting as Steve and Rumlow arrive, calling out for Prowler blood but Rumlow soon has his men under control. Steve is amazed by how they’re listening to him, following his instructions. If only they could just put that energy into projects that aren’t illegal. 

The Anarchs are eyeing him with suspicion but the vote on the table is clear. They’ll work together for now. During their meeting at the table, Steve is left with the note from the Prowlers that they’d sent to Rumlow. It says nothing more than what Rumlow already told him; that they have Bucky and would give him back if they get the weapons deal from the IRA and a good portion of the Anarchs’ territories. It’s pure spite, Steve thinks, a provocation. He resists the urge to just crumple the note up. 

“We’ll get him back,” Rumlow says from behind him. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

“How can I not?” Steve answers and leaves the note on a table as he can’t stand to look at it any longer. “You know, the police have to get involved. It’s Bucky we’re talking about. I won’t let him get hurt by your stupid feud.”

“Hey!” Rumlow bellows but quickly calms down and adds a little softer, “He knew what he was getting himself into. But he’s a smart kid and one of us. No one dares to hurt one of us and gets away with it. Krause won’t be as stupid as to hurt him. For him, this is just a game. So calm down.”

“How can I stay calm at this? What if you’re wrong? What if--” 

“We have a plan, okay?” Rumlow interrupts Steve’s tirade, holding up his hands in a mollifying gesture. “Jack will meet with them and believe it or not, that man can stall this meeting for a long time. Time enough for us to get Bucky out from where they’re hiding him.”

Steve has seen Rollins and the sergeant-at-arms didn’t stand out as a chatterbox. But if Rumlow wants to send him then Steve has to trust him. “And where are they hiding him?”

On Rumlow’s face is a mirthless grin. “We just got some information and you won’t like it.”

***

There is a whorehouse in the Prowlers’ territory, led by one of their allies as Rumlow says. According to the Anarchs, there is intel from one of the girls inside that they’d brought Bucky there. Steve was fuming as Rumlow told him where they’re keeping Bucky but maybe it’s a good sign. It could mean that they don’t really want to hurt him, Steve hopes.

He and Rumlow are driving with some of the Anarchs to the brothel, with Steve in his car and Rumlow and the others on their bikes. The drive is about an hour, so Steve would have a lot to think about, but his mind always wanders back to Bucky. What had they done to him? He must be alone and afraid. 

They better not have touched him.

“We’re there!” Rumlow shouts over the sounds of the engines and Steve parks the car in front of the building. 

The sight that greets him is not something either he or Rumlow expected and they both grin.

Rumlow shakes his head, draws out his cigarette pack and casually lights up. “Damn, my boy is  _ that _ good.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger but chapter 5 is already written and will be posted soon :)


	5. At The Brothel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) checked my grammar and made some edits.  
> Thank you so much <3

It’s dark as Bucky slowly wakes up, and his head and left arm hurt. 

He tries to move but finds that he can’t move his arms or legs. He’s lying on something soft and it turns out to be a bed. Dim light falls through a crack between the curtains. His hands and feet are bound to the bedposts, leaving him spread-eagled. Bucky tries to remember with some difficulty how he was brought in. There were heavy blows to his head and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Sweat breaks out as he assumes the worst but soon calms down as he still feels his pajama pants where they belong and nothing else besides his head and arm hurting. Bucky takes it as a good sign, but what the hell happened?

A soft knock rips him out of his swirling thoughts and a woman, as scantily clad as on the posters in Rumlow’s office, enters the room. She turns the lights on and Bucky squints his eyes against the sudden brightness.

“Hey,” she says softly, bringing with her a tray. She is a small woman with long, wavy hair, that shines reddish in the light, and she looks young enough that Bucky guesses she must be in her early twenties. The right side of her face is bruised. “Everything alright?”

“Of course,” Bucky grunts and jerks at the bonds. “I’m having the time of my life here as you can see.”

“Yeah, looks about right, honey.” she smiles and puts the tray on the nightstand. There is a bottle of water and a glass with a straw. “They’re assholes, fucking Prowlers. It’s the third time in two months that they do something like this.”

“Is this some sort of hobby for them?” Bucky groans and gives up tugging at the ropes.

“Nah, it’s how they normally acquire their whores. They pick them up, bring them in and what can we do about it? It’s not like we have any chance to go to the police. Fuck, and I liked my job once. I was a real high-class escort at that time, you know?” She shakes her head. “Should have stuck with being a porn star.”

“Okay, but what do they want with me?” The girl seems nice enough to share her story but he has other problems now. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she says. “Really. It’s not that they tell me everything but seeing you’re with the Anarchs...” So she has noticed his tattoos. ”I think they want to hurt your president and take an asset out at the same time. You want something to drink?”

She changes the subject so quickly, Bucky almost wants to laugh. “Can you cut these ropes off? My arm fucking hurts.”

The redhead looks at him as if he’s dumb. “I’m no rocket scientist, sweetie, but even I know that I would regret that.”

“Come on,” Bucky urges. “There are tons of Prowlers outside, right? They would rush in and save you for sure. Besides, I wouldn’t do anything to you, I just want to move my arm.” Bucky jerks his head towards his left arm, covered in scars and she follows his glance. She seems unsure now, looking back to the door.

“To be honest? There aren’t many of them around, it’s mostly us whores,” she admits and then sighs. 

“Did they abduct you this way?” Bucky asks quietly.

“Uh-huh, most of us anyway. They picked us out and then just… you know. Sometimes they use this place to keep guys from another rival club.”

“What happens after the few days?” he dares to ask her but can think of how this story goes.

She shrugs and grimaces which doesn’t bode well. “You’re a real cutie. Maybe they’ll keep you?”

“Nah, my guys will get me out of here.” Bucky is sure of it. The Anarchs are family and Rumlow wouldn’t leave him here, right? And Steve would search for him, find him. He would be safe.

“You’re so sure,” she remarks. “Why? Is it because of what Krause said? That you’re special to Rumlow?”

Bucky smiles. “Maybe? I don’t know if it’s true, but I like to think it is.” But Rumlow keeps denying it.

“I had one too, you know? He was a real sweet guy, worked the camera when I was still doing porn for Stacy. She was a real director.” She laughs gently but it turns sad fast. “He went away eventually, got a  _ real _ girlfriend, Stacy got broke and I turned to work with Salazar at  _ Miss Kitty’s _ . And then came the Prowlers.” She touches the bruises on her face gingerly and grimaces again.

“Bunch of Assholes,” Bucky spits and they both share a rueful smile. “Listen, I have a friend who’s a police officer. Maybe he can help. Or Rumlow perhaps.”

“You’re grasping at straws, honey. And you’re bound to this bed Janine fucked in two hours ago.”

“Ew…”

She actually chuckles. “You’re really sweet for an outlaw. I’m Hannah, by the way.”

“It’s Bucky. Hannah, can you please let me move my arm? It really fucking hurts now.” He tries to give a small wave with his bound wrist but fails and just wriggles his fingers. 

Hannah glances over his arm and her eyes widen. “Wow, where did you get these?” Her slender fingers actually move slowly forward to the ropes on his left wrist. 

“The war, an IED exploded near me… wasn’t pretty. Where did you get your shiner?”

“Fucking Krause. Didn’t get him enough money, because there is never enough money for him. And I talked back.”

“What a bastard. I knew he was one, but this?” Bucky shakes his head and huffs. They don’t even care how their girls look, just that they behave. It’s disgusting how the Prowlers treat them.

“I won’t regret it if I free you of this, will I?” Hannah looks at him warily, still unsure.

“I won’t do anything. I promise.” Bucky smiles, even if it’s a little lopsided through the pain in his arm.

“Damn, with your blue eyes and that mouth, you can talk your way in… or out of anything.” She swears quietly as she loosens the knot and then hops a quick few steps back.

“Nah, you’re just a sweet girl with a good heart.” He shakes his numb wrist a few times before unknotting the right rope and the ones which bind his feet. With a sigh, he sits up. “Okay, Hannah. So, how many Prowlers are here today?”

***

Turns out, most of the Prowlers are out doing whatever they do, probably driving around. In the house are only three of them, but one of them is a high-ranking member, one of their enforcers. A true soldier then, Bucky thinks as Hannah tells him all she knows about the three Prowlers. The rest of them must be with their president, he guesses, and hopes that neither Rumlow nor Steve would do anything stupid like rushing in. By now it’s the evening and he feels the pangs of hunger in his stomach. They gave him some water and Hannah had let him use the bathroom, but that was all. Also, he is sure that both Rumlow and Steve must be asking themselves where he is, Rumlow missing him at work and Steve missing him at the diner for breakfast.

After Hannah leaves, getting ready for the show tonight, another girl enters the room. Her name is Jessie but she doesn’t speak much to him about his guards. She too asks about his arm and tells him a bit of her story. Turns out she was the girlfriend of one of the Prowlers until she found out that he had several other girlfriends and an old lady at home. The ensuing fight landed her here with bruised ribs and in the showgirl costume she’s wearing now. As Jessie goes, she leaves Bucky a note which he hurriedly reads.

_ “One is at the door, guarding you, the other two are in the main room. We entertain them and you get out. The Anarchs’ know.” _

The hell Bucky will leave the girls alone. There are only three men, he can take them. Would serve these bastards right. It makes him wonder why these assholes seem to think that three men are enough to guard him as well as the girls. 

One man is at the door which Jessie left unlocked. Bucky hears her chatting with the man for a short while, distracting him. As silent as he can, Bucky sneaks up to the door and opens it a bit. He can’t see them but hears them from the left side. 

“Come on, Hank… just a quicky?” Bucky hears the girl purring to the Prowler, drawing him in. “Nobody’ll notice.”

“Just do your job and get back down,” the man grunts and Bucky presses his teeth together. He doesn’t want to wait any longer but the right moment has yet to come. 

The Prowler, Hank, shoves Jessie aside. “Hey, you didn’t lock the door!” he shouts after her and moves to the door only to get it thrust into his face as Bucky shoves his whole weight against the wood. He stumbles back and Bucky rushes after him to hit him square in the jaw. The man slumps down to the floor and Jessie looks scared at him.

“What did you do?” she hisses.

“Won’t wait any longer and I won’t sit there watching how they treat you.” Bucky grasps the unconscious man by his arms and Jessie rushes to him, proceeding to help him by grabbing the legs. 

“You think, they… man, this bastard’s heavy… they’ve noticed anything?” Bucky asks. They drag and heave the Prowler into the small room.

“They would be here by now, I think,” she says. “Hannah and the other girls distract them good enough before the customers come.” She sighs and locks the door behind them, trapping the Prowler. “I can lead you through the backdoor and you get to your men.”

“No,” he tells her, shaking his head. He already made his mind up. One man is down, he can also take the other two. “We can take them. I’ll call my friend, he’s a police officer and can shut this down. We’ll get you all out of here.”

The girl looks at him with wide, wet eyes. She’s afraid but determined, Bucky thinks. 

“It’s only two people,” he points out, smiling reassuringly. “They have any weapons here stashed?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know.”

“Then we’ll improvise.” Bucky looks around and finds a baseball bat near where the Prowler stood to guard the door. It looks battered and used but it will do, he thinks. He grabs the bat and tests its weight.

Bucky nods, finding the bat adequate enough for this and looks to Jessie. “Are you ready?” he asks softly.

Jessie nods fervently. It seems, she’s just waiting for a chance to them and he hands her the bat. 

“Just swing it with all you’ve got.” He shows her how when there is a sudden noise of footsteps trampling up the stairs in the back.

“They’re coming.” Bucky goes into a crouch, ready to spring into attack, but Jessie rushes forward with a yell and as soon as the Prowler appears, he gets such a mighty blow at the head that even Bucky winces. The man tumbles back the stairs, crashing into his comrade and then all hell is breaking loose. 

***

In the end, there wasn't much to do for Bucky. He helped the girls beat up the two Prowlers and then bind them tight enough so they couldn’t escape the ropes. After they gag them with their own bandanas, they throw them out the door and down the sidewalk with the girls occasionally giving them a kick in the ribs. If there were any customers coming, they would surely be driven off by the sight of it.

And there is a party at the brothel. Hannah decides that this is a good time to celebrate, turning up the music and Jessie hands out the drinks. Good for the girls, Bucky thinks, they needed that. After he searched and found a phone, he calls Rollins to tell him where he is now and that he’s alright. It doesn’t last longer than thirty seconds and he hears the man exhale through the phone, relieved. Then he sits down for a smoke and a beer with Hannah on the sidewalk, watching the two bound and gagged Prowlers wriggling around. They snicker at that sight. Who knows how long it will last before the police show up. 

“So, what do you want to do, now that you’re free of them?” Bucky asks her, sipping his beer.

She shrugs. “Go back to  _ Miss Kitty’s _ ? I don’t know if they would take me again or if I even want to. Salazar didn’t lift a finger to find me for all I know.” 

Bucky knows nothing of the owner of  _ Miss Kitty’s escort service _ , but something Hannah said before, gives him an idea. “You said you were doing porn before you went to  _ Miss Kitty’s _ . Would you consider doing it again? Seems a bit safer for me, if you ask me. ”

“Yeah, I would,” she says. “But Stacy, our director, couldn’t get enough money, so we had to shut down. I was mainly doing girl-on-girl. Have you seen  _ Sorority Sisters _ ?” She asks him, smiling.

Bucky grins at her. “There’s posters hanging in Rumlow’s office.” With the bruises on Hannah’s face, he didn’t recognize her. But since naked women don’t interest him that much, he wouldn’t have realized it was her either way.

Hannah chuckles and raises her beer. “Those were good times,” she says and takes a sip. 

It gets Bucky to think. “It would be legal, right?” he asks carefully and she nods again.

“Stacy had all the legal stuff right. It was just money. I thought, if I earned enough at Miss Kitty’s, we could maybe start the business anew.”

She babbles on about Stacy and the porn movies they shot but Bucky isn’t listening closely. Instead, he gets an idea. But first, he has to talk to Rumlow. 

Talk of the devil and he’s bound to appear. There are the noises of roaring motorcycles and an SUV which turn out to be Rumlow and the Anarchs with Steve in tow. The tires screech as they pull up and the two men grin at the two trussed up Prowlers and then at Bucky and Hannah. Rumlow is lighting up a cigarette and Bucky hears those words from him again, filled with wonder and admiration. 

“Damn, my boy is  _ that _ good.” 

Bucky’s heart is thumping in his chest and he grins wildly. “I know, right?” He puts the beer away first, then the cigarette and a second later he throws himself in Rumlow’s already waiting arms. They stand together for a few moments with Bucky just breathing in the scent of leather and smoke on Rumlow’s jacket. 

Slowly Rumlow lets go of him and then there is another pair of arms around Bucky. “Oh, my god, Bucky. I was so worried,” Steve says, clasping him even closer against his chest and Bucky huffs a laugh. He’s so relieved and Steve feels so good right now. He gets a kiss on the forehead and then the other Anarchs are wanting hugs, slapping him on the back and asserting that he’s really well.

“What shall we do about them?” Bucky asks finally, after they all let go of him, giving him space to breathe. 

“The girls or the assholes?” Rumlow asks, looking at him.

“Both,” Bucky suggests.

“First we’ll get you home,” Steve cuts in, looking up from his phone. “I already called the police to shut this place down and we’ll take care of the girls. Right?” He looks expectantly at Rumlow, who just nods.

“I’ll drive you,” he says to Bucky, and then adds, “unless you want to drive with your police officer.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky and Steve say at the same time. They look at each other for a moment and then laugh. 

“No, it’s really okay,” Bucky repeats. “Rumlow can drive me home.”

Hannah says her goodbyes to him and stays close to Steve, talking to him as Bucky goes with Rumlow to his Harley.

"I see, you don't even need me, huh?" Rumlow says, still in wonder and shaking his head.

"Not for rescuing, but--" Bucky doesn't finish his sentence, because Rumlow shuts him up first, with a kiss. Their first real kiss in the heat of the moment, so different from all those times when they were just biting and sucking at each other when they were fucking. This is different, open with a gentleness from Brock that Bucky didn’t expect.

“I love you,” Bucky blurts out when their kiss ends. “You know that, right?” It’s out now and he’s feeling so nervous it’s almost laughable considering that he was abducted for a whole day.

“I know, Bucky. I know.” Before he can say anything else, Rumlow shuts him up again with another kiss with the combined cheers and some wolf whistles of the Anarchs in the background. 

The sun’s already down so it’s not a romantic drive into the sunset, but it’s good enough. Rumlow rides them both to Bucky’s house and as they dismount, there’s another question on Bucky’s mind.

“There’s also Steve,” he begins and doesn’t know how he should say it. He has feelings for his friend, old and renewed. But Rumlow also has his heart.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Rumlow shushes him and leads Bucky up the stairs. “Shall I stay for a bit?”

Bucky thinks about that for a moment. It would be the first time Rumlow is in his house for longer than a quick fuck. “Yeah, that would be nice,” he says and checks the frontdoor. It’s locked, thanks to Steve as Rumlow tells him. 

Inside he goes right into the kitchen for a glass of water and he offers Rumlow a glass too, but he declines. 

“Brock…” he begins and adds, “Can I call you Brock?”

“Of course you can, Bucky.” Bucky smiles at Rumlow’s… no, Brock’s answer. They’ve known each other for so long now, it still feels so intimate to call each other by their first names. 

“Okay,” he says, still a bit overwhelmed by the situation. “Would you stay? I mean, here with me for the night,” he asks carefully and gulps down his water, deliberately not looking at Brock. But when a moment later he throws him a glance, he sees the other man tilting his head in thought. 

“If you want, I can stay,” Brock finally says. Simple as that. 

This night, they don’t fuck or make love. They just lie there on Bucky’s bed with Brock holding him, kissing him, telling him sweet nothings until Bucky finally falls asleep, safe in the arms of his lover.


	6. Ride Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a kinda hard time today, so I decided to post this chapter earlier for you to enjoy.
> 
> The amazing [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87) checked my grammar and made some edits.  
> Thank you so much <3 Without you this fic wouldn't exist.

The next morning, Bucky doesn’t wake up alone. Brock is there, lying beside him and already awake. Bucky shuffles forward and kisses him and instead of complaining about morning breath, Brock just kisses him back. It’s just a quick kiss and then Brock gets up and asks if Bucky wants some coffee.

“Sure,” he tells him and Brock disappears into the kitchen. Bucky lies back into his cushions and stares at the ceiling. It’s like a dream came true, he’s home and Brock is with him. Even thinking about him as Brock instead of just Rumlow or his president, is so unfamiliar. But it’s nice. It feels good. It’s the same feeling as when Steve had kissed him. 

The smell of coffee permeates the room and then Brock comes in with two mugs. He gives him one and then sits down on the edge of the bed.

“You feeling well?” he asks and reaches out to ruffle Bucky’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Bucky says and breathes in the smell of fresh, hot coffee. “Just thinking about you and Steve.”

“Ah,” Brock huffs into his mug. “You like him, huh?” That’s his president, straight to the point. It’s one of the many things he loves about him.

“I do,” Bucky admits. “Very much so.”

“You know, I’ve got no problem with that,” Brock says, now sipping carefully at his coffee. Bucky takes a sip too. It’s really good even if it’s a bit strong. But this is how Brock likes his coffee, Bucky knows. 

“Yeah, you would really like to watch, huh?” Bucky chuckles and doesn’t expect an honest answer but he gets it.

Brock is now openly leering at him. “Of course I would.” He grins. “But first you should talk to him.”

“Yeah, I should. He might have a problem with it though.” Bucky believes that at least.

“But you also thought he was straight. What happened to that?”

“Well, we kissed.” Bucky frowns, trying to follow Brock’s thoughts and he gets it.

“Just talk to him. He might surprise you, you know?” Brock takes another sip of coffee and then puts the mug on the nightstand. 

“You surprised me, too,” Bucky remarks. All this talk about how he’s not Rumlow’s boy in front of the Prowlers’ president and them not even kissing when they were intimate, had him believing that Brock didn’t care too much about him.

“Yeah, I like to keep things private. Not everyone has to know how I feel.” Brock has a point and Bucky looks down at his coffee, a bit embarrassed. “And maybe I did some thinking, too,” Brock admits and Bucky glances up again to see a rueful smile on his face. “Took me some time though.”

“And Krause did figure it out.” 

“Nah, he’s just stupid,” Brock insists and reaches out for him. Bucky abandons his coffee immediately and snuggles into his arms, accepting the silent apology. He knew what he was getting into when he began to associate with an outlaw bike club. He could have saved himself the experience of being abducted, but still, sooner or later something bad would’ve happened.

“But I do care for you. So much that I would even share you, you know?” Brock’s words make Bucky look up in surprise. He didn’t figure the man as the jealous type, not after all these talks about Steve when they were fucking, but this is still a big thing. 

“You would?” he asks, amazed at this man who just admitted his feelings.

“Mh-hmm.” Brock nods. “Not with everyone, mind you. But with this police officer of yours, I would.” 

Now it is Bucky who leers at him, his lizard brain going off. All these dreams and fantasies in his head could come true. He shuffles a bit in Brock’s arms to turn and kiss him deeply which the other man reciprocates. Things heat up fast between them and they lose their pants and boxers quickly. 

Brock takes his sweet time in preparing Bucky. “I bet you’re thinking of Steve right now, aren’t you? You want him to blow you while he fingers you just like I do?” He shoves two fingers right into Bucky until he finds his prostate, teasing this sweet spot inside him until Bucky’s a weeping mess. 

“Yes! Yeah, I… ugh… I want that. Want you beside me, want to suck your cock when he’s inside me.” Bucky groans and writhes under Brock’s now gently teasing fingers until he pulls them out, adding more lube to slick up his cock.

But then Brock stops, looking at him. “You want me bare? I’m clean and there was no one besides you,” he says, not moving an inch.

“Me, too, and there was no one else with me either.” Other men couldn’t even interest Bucky for more than basic flirting. “And I want you to come inside me.” 

Brock groans at that and surges forward, kissing Bucky hard. For a while, they just kiss, but then the urge to get fucked is rising inside Bucky and he impatiently raises his hips to get Brock moving already. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got you,” Brock tells him and with a slow, but long push enters him. They both groan at the flood of sensations. “God, you’re so tight, baby. Your sweet ass… ” 

“You love it.” 

Brock doesn’t deny it and instead sets a leisurely pace. It doesn’t take long for both of them to come, Bucky thinking of Steve and Brock together, feeling the flood of warmth inside his body. 

Afterward, they lay relaxed and sated beside each other and Bucky snuggles back into Brock’s arms. 

“How did Jack escape the Prowlers when you were on your way to me?” he asks his lover.

“Basically he stalled them for a long time, talking about this and that and then told them they could fuck themselves, and drove off.” Brock shrugs and grins. Jack Rollins, the man of few words, can chatter if he wants to, Bucky knows from experience. But it’s still a funny picture in his head, so he chuckles for a bit until he eventually sobers up.

“What will the Prowlers do now? I don’t want a war to break out between you.”

Brock shrugs again. “What can they do? They will sulk a bit and then things will go normal after a while. But I bet your officer will have a few words with them.”

That sounds like Steve. He won’t let the Prowlers get away for what they did to Bucky and the girls. Thinking about what Hannah said, he turns to Brock. 

“Say, what do you think about porn?”

“Is this really a question?” Brock leers. 

“Okay, let me rephrase.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “What do you think about entering the porn business?”

“With you as the star? I said, I'm open to sharing you, but this is a bit much for now, don’t you think?” Brock looks at him incredulously and Bucky dares to laugh in his face. 

“You’re cute, but no. Hannah, one of the girls, worked as a porn star before the Prowlers came, but the business went under. If we could provide the money, the business could continue. You remember  _ Sorority Sisters _ ?” 

Immediately Brock gets a dreamy look in his eyes that Bucky doesn’t necessarily like but the other man gets the point. 

“So, you want to go legal?” Brock asks just to make sure and Bucky nods. “The Anarchs and the porn movie business. Hah, I bet the boys will like  _ that _ . You really sure about this? It seems like a good idea, though.”

“I say, we should try it. I mean, we have to vote, but if this gets through and works out, we could avoid a lot of legal trouble.”

“And that would get us in Steve’s good graces, hm?” Brock is teasing him, Bucky knows that. But he happily grins and pecks him on his jaw. 

“You get it. This is why I love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

***

Brock has gone by noon, looking after his men and the garage, no doubt telling them of their plans. The vote will certainly be called by night when all of them are present. The Anarchs will probably also discuss what to do with the Prowlers after their direct attack on one of their own. Bucky wishes that they’ll not call for blood, having had enough of war already. But if so then the Prowlers already did take the first steps. 

When Steve came visiting, he greeted him with open arms and a long hug. “It’s so good to see you’re well,” he says, not wanting to let go of Bucky. Did he sniffle?

“I’m okay now, everything will be okay,” Bucky tells him, drawing back a bit to smile at him and yes, there is a tear that he wipes away with his thumb. “No need to cry about, Stevie.”

“I know, but… I’m just so relieved. I almost thought I’d lost you again.” Steve is getting dramatic, Bucky thinks and shakes his head. He reaches up to ruffle Steve’s blond, soft hair.

“How about you come in first and I get you some coffee.” Seeing as they’re still standing on the stairs to his door. Steve nods and lets him reluctantly go.

In the kitchen, Steve tells him all about the girls of the whorehouse and how the police forces will proceed with the three captured Prowlers. It seems that they can link their president directly to the whorehouse and Krause has already a long list of felonies and misdemeanors under his belt which could send him to prison for a long time. 

“And you’re sure we leave you out of this? Bucky, they abducted you.” Steve looks at him, stunned.

“I told you, it’s the club’s business. We settle this ourselves. You see about the girls, we do the rest.” Bucky presses a mug of freshly brewed coffee into Steve’s hands and then sits opposite him with his own mug. 

“I… I don’t know what to say, Buck. If this is really your wish, I… I don’t know.” He looks so lost for a moment that Bucky almost regrets his decision. But it still stands. 

“Drink your coffee, Stevie,” Bucky suggests gently to distract him.

“You and that club,” Steve begins and then shakes his head. He takes a sip of coffee and is silent for a moment. “Okay, I’ll back off. But I don’t like it,” he says, putting the mug down.

“Thank you, Stevie.” Bucky reaches over to him, stroking Steve’s wrist with his right hand. “And for the club’s business, maybe it won’t concern you in the future.”

Steve takes his hand and doesn’t let go as Bucky tells him about their plans with the porn business. “So, you’re planning to go legal?” he asks.

“If the vote goes in favor of that and all things work out… yeah, that would be the goal. Would spare us a lot of trouble with you, don’t you think?” Bucky grins, enjoying the warm feel of Steve’s hand and the growing smile on Steve’s handsome face. “Does this get me and Brock in your good graces?”

“It’s a good plan,” Steve admits, chuckling quietly. “You’re in my good graces anyway, you know that. So, you and Brock, huh?” 

Bucky can almost see what Steve must think and he grabs his wrist before Steve can pull it back. 

“He would share,” he says quickly, and Steve’s eyes widen so much that Bucky has to fear they would just plop out of his face. 

“He would do that?” Steve asks incredulously, and there is a tremble in his voice. 

“I know and he knows that there is something between us. Stevie, I really like him and I like you. More than that actually. Took me some time to realize it with all that shit going around but… what do you say to that?”

Steve is silent for a long moment but he doesn’t pull back which Bucky takes as a good sign. But as the silence between them grows, Bucky slowly prepares himself for a gentle rejection. Perhaps it was too early to confront Steve with all of this. 

But then his friend coughs and clears his throat, shaking his head again seemingly at a loss of words, but then finally speaks.

“Are you sure? I don’t know if I can do that, but Buck, I really like you too. I didn’t see it at first and I thought, I was--”

“Straight?” Bucky suggests and laughs when Steve nods. “I thought the same.”

“But it’s you, Buck. I see only you and… well, Rumlow’s kinda hot, too. Made me question my sexuality a lot.” Steve huffs and Bucky can sympathize. If he wasn’t already so sure of his sexuality, he would become gay for Brock too. “Come here.” Steve lets go of his hand and gestures that Bucky should join him. 

Bucky hastens to get up from his chair and lets himself drop into Steve’s lap. “Hello, there,” he purrs, slinging his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Steve smiles and then they’re kissing. All the butterflies in Bucky’s stomach are partying hard when Steve deepens the kiss. He’s pressing lightly with his tongue against Bucky’s lips before he opens them, letting him in. 

They sigh together when the kiss ends. “I think this can work,” Steve quietly says, stroking Bucky’s cheek with his fingertips. “I don’t know how Rumlow will fit in, but I… I want to try this.”

“This is new for me too, Stevie,” Bucky admits. “We’ll see how this works out, okay?”

“Yeah, we will.”

***

A few months later, the porn business is thriving. Hannah and Stacy, a middle-aged platinum blonde woman with a stern but beautiful face, worked hard with the money the Anarchs provided to establish their studio and make their first movies together. Some of the girls the Prowlers had controlled in the whorehouse, had even joined them in the new venture.

All in all, life is good. Bucky’s arm sometimes hurts and although he doesn’t like to admit it, he’s had a few hard nights with bad dreams. But he has two boyfriends, who are with him now, adoring and loving him. 

The Anarchs are going slowly but steady legal, the profit from the porn studio is enough to get them going. There was no grumbling about the weapon deals with the IRA, the vote was clear. The investigations against Krause and his Prowlers are ongoing at the moment but it looks like he’s going to prison for a long time. No one will shed a tear for him. There are words that the Prowlers have a new president after the last has gotten them so deep into shit he can be glad that he doesn’t have to meet Mr. Mayhem. But for now the Prowlers are a sad, little outlaw club, hopefully soon to be forgotten.

As for his two boyfriends… 

“Could you… ah, more to the right… yes! There! Ah, it’s so good.” Bucky moans, letting go of Brock’s cock as Steve finds his sweet spot and rubs it mercilessly. 

It turns out that it works really well between the three of them. It’s been a few months now since they’re officially dating and even if Brock and Steve sometimes clash against one another, it’s with sexual tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. The first time, they agreed to a date for all of them together, Steve walked up to the other man and just kissed him hard, declaring after he left Brock stunned and grinning that yes, it  _ will _ work. 

They’re in Bucky’s room now, all three of them and Bucky thanks God for this rather large bed and the two guys with him. He’s kneeling between Brock’s legs with Steve behind him. Steve teases him for a few precious moments that Bucky spends moaning around Brock’s cock and then he feels a hot tongue licking his entrance. 

“Yeah, eat him out,” Brock orders like he does all the time. Bucky retaliates by letting the head of Brock’s cock slip from his mouth and instead licks a broad swipe from his balls up the underside of his cock. Then he suckles again just the tip for a while as Steve is licking and sucking on his hole. When his tongue enters him, Bucky groans again with Brock sucking in a breath.

“That’s it, fuck him already,” Brock says impatiently and Bucky feels Steve grinning. Steve playfully bites his cheek and then slicks up his cock, lining it up. When he enters, it’s just the tip at first, teasing Bucky further before he finally slams in all the way. It’s almost overwhelming at first but Bucky soon adjusts to Steve’s big size. His cock is a bit longer and thicker than Brock’s, a fact that Steve uses to his advantage at every possible opportunity but at the end of the day, it’s Brock who calls the shots. 

Brock grabs Bucky by his hair with his big hands, guiding him over his cock in the way he likes it and Bucky obliges. He swallows him down as Steve is vigorously fucking him from behind. A few times he almost chokes around Brock’s cock, especially when Steve hits his prostate. It’s so good and he clenches around Steve’s cock, coming suddenly in a rush and spilling on the linen bed sheets.

“He always comes so easily?” Bucky hears Steve remarking as if they weren’t fucking a few times a week at least. It’s not always the three of them together, sometimes it’s just Bucky and Steve or Bucky and Brock. But they love to share like now, when Bucky’s coming on Steve’s cock, feeling him pulsing inside him, spilling his hot seed. With a groan Steve sinks down, covering Bucky’s back with his weight. 

“He’s just so sensitive. Give me your sweet mouth, my boy.” Oh, your wish shall be my command, Bucky thinks, waking up from his post-orgasmic bliss. He sucks Brock’s cock down again, working his throat as Brock likes it and the other man is coming fast into his mouth. Bucky drinks every drop of his cum down as Steve is kissing down the back of his neck, smiling blissfully when Brock strokes his cheeks adoringly. “My sweet boy…”

***

They’re riding through the night, just Brock and him on their Harleys and Steve in his van. The wind is blowing into Bucky’s face, the moon is shining so bright they wouldn’t even need their lights. It’s a trip on the road just for them and Bucky feels his grin bright on both cheeks. 

Life is good after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end for now. I hope you had fun with this fic as much as I had writing it. 
> 
> Maybe I will get back to it after some time but for now, it's finished.
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments <3 I appreciate them so much as they inspire me to write more and more :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please consider leaving kudos and comments. I promise I will love you for that <3
> 
> If you have suggestions or just want to talk to me, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thetiredowl) :)


End file.
